The Gods Finally Found Fanfiction
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: What happens when our favorite heroes find this fun site? This sure will be fun! Read and Review. I do not own any of these characters. Some Romance though Artemis doesn't support it.
1. Kiss you fools!

This is going to be Hilarious! Hope you Likey and more important, Reviewy! The story is written by Aphrodite so remember the authors notes are from her and not me.

* * *

**So hi! 3 This is TotsBeautyAndLoveForevs!3 Just call me beauty queen. *Applies Makeup* So listen to this story. I just Luv Love! So romantic!**

She new he had loved her for a vere long time. She new he had loved her for a very long time. But they just couldnt work things out. They alwas got in a argumint of some sort. So Calithia decided to spice things up **(A/N means beautiful goddess in greek! Squee!) **

"You guys are so perfect for eechother!" said Calithia. They looked up at her beautiful, mesmerizing, goregous face. She was beautiful and pretty and awesome she looked like... Sorry got carried away there. She grabed ther heds and stufd them together. Ther lips toched and for a momint nothing mattered. They were together!

_**Reviews**_

**Kingofanythingskyrelated#1: You couldn't be any more obvious Aphrodite your spelling made me want to hit you with a thunderbolt. Or puke on your throne**

**Blue_Pancakes_Seaweed_Brain: You do know other people can read your reviews. Truly, you couldn't be more obvious sir King**

**Kingofanythingskyrelated#1: I will smash you to a million peices and throw you into tartarus!**

**Sparks: Dad! Calm down! You can do that after fathers day. I got you a new thunderbolt polisher!**

**Kingofanythingskyrelated#1: Ooh! Yay!**

**HAIKUSLIKETOTALLYROCK!: Thunderbolt polisher ROFL! **

**Horses Rule The World: Bro, your ego is the size of the HINDENBURG! **

**Kingofanythingskyrelated#1: I will smash you to peices too!**

**TotsBeautyAndLoveForevs!3: Review my story! This isn't chatbox! That's what PMs are for. *TotsBeautyAndLoveForevs!3 has left due to 15, 16, 25 PMs.***

**Silver Mist: This made me want to puke. *Silver Mist has left to go, (Ahem, how do I say this?) barf in a nearby trash can***

**Cupid's Arrow: Go mom! Love Forever!**

**Sparks: Eros? What are you doing here? **

**Cupid's Arrow: Someone needed to write a positive comment.**

**Wise Girl the Architect: It would take a year to count all those spelling errors! (Gives Aphrodite a dissaproving look)**

**Dictionary Girl: I completely agree!**

* * *

Okay, what did you think? Give me ideas! PS this was super fun to write. And if you haven't already guessed it...

Kingofeverythingskyrelated#1= Zeus

Blue_Pancakes_Seaweed_Brain= Percy Jackson

Sparks= Thalia Grace

HAIKUSLIKETOTALLYROCK!= Apollo

Horses Rule The World= Poseidon

TotsBeautyAndLoveForevs!3= Artemis (JK it was Aphrodite!)

Silver Mist= Artemis

Cupid's Arrow= Eros

Wise Girl the Architect= Annabeth Chase

Dictionary Girl= Athena

So thanks for reading (pretend I'm on my knees) Please please review!


	2. The Ultimate Prank!

This is Cookielover1441peace and here is a new story! Hope you like!

* * *

**Hi this is ULTIMATEprankster911 and heres my new story! Hope you like it! I used spell check and that thing is amazing! '**

Bob was getting ready to pull...

THE ULTIMATE PRANK!

He had stink bombs, goo, rollerskates pretty much everything. And it started.

Athen walked in and Bob immediately dumped the goo on her. She tried to walk but landed on the rollerskates. She slid over and crashed into Possy and they "accidentaly" kissed him. Everyone shouted "BOB!" so he decided to make a quick getaway with stink bombs. He ran away laughing.

**Reviews**

**Horses Rule The World: Hermes!**

**Dictionary Girl: Hermes!**

**HAIKUSLIKETOTALLYROCK!: That's the best story I have ever read! IADL! (I almost died laughing)**

**Royal Mom: That was immature of you!**

**TotsLoveAndBeautyForevs!3: This story is like so cute! Pothena Forevs! 3**

**Kingofanythingskyrelated#1: I don't want my daughter kissing that freak!**

**Twin#1: Thanks for the idea's dad!**

**Twin#2: This is gonna be fun!**

**Daisies and Roses: Don't you two get any ideas!**

**Lucky Charms and Coco Puffs: That's my daughter**

**Random Fangirl: I think this story is just hilarious, who are Possy and Athen though? **

**Blue_Pancakes_Seaweed_Brain: Get out of here random fangirl! But my dad! With Annabeth's mom? Hermes, you are crazy. It's never going to happen.**

**Wise Girl The Architect: I agree with Percy. Really?**

**Dictionary Girl: Possy sounds like a girl's name! :)**

**Horse Rule The World: Athen sounds like a boys name! :) **

**Silver Mist= Kissing? You make me want to puke.**

**\ / \**

I just made a lighning bolt! THIS IS AWESOME! So I hope you liked Hermes story. The next is Athena's! and if you didn't know...

Royal Mom= Hera

Twin#1= Travis Stoll

Twin#2= Connor Stoll

Daisies and Roses= Katie Gardner

Lucky Charms and Coco Puffs= Demeter

Random Fangirl= A random fangirl

SO thaks for reading! Keep on reviewing!


	3. Seasick

Okay so here's Athena's like I promised! You might want to skip to the reviews, for this might be boring.

* * *

**This is Dictionary Girl! Here's my story, seasick. **

Kayla Joe hated the sea. She always got seasick because her hatred for the sea. It was just a disgusting hole filled with water. Kayla liked the dolphins though, they were sweet. They were nice to her and wouldn't bite her hand when she touched them. They were kind creatures. Fun facttoy about dolphins, they have thick blubber and there teeth are sharp... (Authors note from me, cookielover1441peace this fanfiction is to boring for your health)

**Reviews**

**HAIKUSLIKETOTALLYROCK!: ZZZZZZZZZZ that's the sound of me snoring because this story is just so freakin' boring**

**SuRfEr GuY: Look! I changed my username! BTW did you have to write it about seas? I know you hate me and all but really? Broadcast this to all fanfiction? You're mean!**

**Wise Girl the Architect: This is the best story ever!**

**Blue_Pancakes_Seaweed_Brain: Annabeth is nuts!**

**Wise Girl the Architect: Hey! You are reviewing to my mom!**

**KingOfAnythingSkyRelated#1: Honey. I just fell asleep.**

**Olive Doil, Holler! (A/N If you watch ANT farm you know who this is!): BEST STORY EVER! Sorry I am not using proper grammar. Best story ever! Interesting facttoy about stories, there are two meanings for it and they are both nouns! I just love Facttoys! **

**MusicalAnt:D (again from ant farm): Olive! Get back here! I want you to read this story about mutANTs! I just love the fanfictions people write about us! They make me so awesome!**

**:-:DeathBreath:-:: I can't believe you guys like this site! All the stories here make me fall in love with Thalia, Rachel or some random Oc, whatever that is. Can I say, EWWW!**

**Sparks: Thalico? Really? **

**Blue_Pancakes_Seaweed_Brain: WHY DO THEY HAVE TO HAVE FANFICTIONS WHEN MY MOM DIES! SHE IS A LIVE PERSON AND WHOEVER WRITES ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE STORIES WILL PAY!**

**Flaming:)Valdez:)the:)AWESOME!: Liper! Piper and I aren't in love people! And Leyna? I have no idea what you see in that couple!**

**Dictionary Girl: Review the story! Not your stupid problems!**

**SuRfEr GuY: Pothena? You people are crazy! You've gone aphrodite in the head!**

**Silver Mist: I just read a Pertamis story. The only thing worse than couples is couples with me in them! **

**Blue_Pancakes_Seaweed_Brain: Pertemis. That's Artemis and who?**

**Wise Girl the Architect: You seaweed brain!**

**Blue_Pancakes_Seaweed_Brain: Oh! Wait what? Do you know how many couples with me I've seen! Percabeth 3, Perachel, Percadite, and now this! I've even seen people pair me up with a made up character! Wow!**

**Wise Girl the Architect: Keep calm fish boy.**


End file.
